


Explicit 2doc Drabbles

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: 2doc E-rated drabbles from my Tumblr. Warnings/Tags will be added and also in the note of each chapter
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160414
Kudos: 28





	Explicit 2doc Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "2d witnessing Murdoc getting fucked by a male groupie"
> 
> Tags: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Murdoc/Male OC, Casual Sex, Bathroom Sex
> 
> Follow me at our-smooty on Tumblr, my askbox is open!

It wasn’t like he meant to see anything. It was 2D’s dressing room, after all, so really it was Murdoc’s fault for conducting his business where anyone could walk in on him. And 2D had really, really needed to pee (his dressing room was, unfortunately, the ladies washroom of the club they were playing at). Maybe Murdoc should have kept his relations to his own dressing room (an actual room, with a couch and everything).

“Aww yeah.” Murdoc’s husky moan snapped him out of his own head. Apparently, neither man had noticed that Stu had walked in on them. “Mmmmmh that’s it, that’s it…”

Murdoc was getting railed by one of the groupies they’d pickup up after the show. Right over Stu’s dressing room table (which was actually the only working sink in the entire building. The men’s toilet had been converted into an impromptu storage room since Murdoc had claimed the only decent space as his own). 2D could have gone out back and pissed against the brickwork but he was pretty sure he’d seen a rat the size of a football back there when they were unloading. Though that was starting to sound like a much better option.

“Slut,” the groupie laughed, grabbing hold of Murdoc’s shoulder to give himself even more leverage to pummel into the bassist. 2D’s cheeks heated up to a bright scarlet. “Do you let all your groupies fuck your arse like this?”

Murdoc groaned, then chuckled darkly. He was braced over the sink, one hand down between his own legs. “Honestly? I’d say it’s about 50-50.”

It was then that the groupie looked up into the nasty, foggy mirror and locked eyes with Stu. Of course it was that guy, the one who’d been in the front row at their last show, and who’d stolen one of his favourite shirts when he ‘slept over’. 

2D was sure he looked a complete mess, face glowing, hands clenched in his shirt, dick hard in his jeans (because yeah, he was hard the second he heard the lewd sounds Murdoc was making). Would the guy say something? Would Murdoc punch his lights out for watching? He didn’t want to find out.

The bathroom door slammed behind him but it didn’t block out the moaning. Nobody came rushing after him so he assumed the groupies hadn’t said anything. He sighed as he leaned back against the door. Great, now he had a hard-on and he needed a piss, bloody fantastic right before a show. 


End file.
